


Awesome Closet.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [217]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Narrative, Writing practise, closet, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A description of someone’s ridiculously oversized closet.





	Awesome Closet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a writing practise thing than a story.
> 
> I actually did have a whole oneshot written out for this which was loosely based off Hetaoni, but I accidentally deleted it before posting and didn’t like it anyway, so I eneded up completely changing the concept and oneshot.
> 
> I like just describing stuff from time to time. Since I hate writing dialogue and character interaction, I find things like this much easier to write about.

There is a house on a hill near a valley which has the largest closet you’ve ever seen. The closet is like a whole mansion on its own. It contains rows upon rows of clothing of all different kinds, from dresses to jackets to avant-garde accessories. There are three floors to the closet, each with different alphabetised, colour and type sorted sections. Stairs, slides, and all manner of strange architectural features connect each layer of closet to one another.

If you were to enter this closet, you’d be advised to take a map from the booth by the door in order to accurately find what you need. There is also a catalogue which accurately records every item in the closet so nothing gets lost, which you get if you need something specific. Some enter the closet because they want to borrow something from the owner of this glorious house, while others just the want the adventure of wandering around in a house-sized closet. It really depends on the individual.

As you might imagine, a closet of this size is incredibly hard to clean. That’s true. Each week, the maids and servants of the household will gather to clean each individual section of the closet, adding new clothing and giving away any old items the owner no longer wants. They work systematically, as that is how the entire closet functions as successfully as it does. Order and regulation need to be in place to keep the closet clean, organised, and ready to use.

The owner is the only one who knows where everything is without needing a map or a catalogue. This person, incredibly rich and skilled with design, created the closet herself and had it built by her servants. She purchased or made every single item within the closet, and every single item is completely unique- you can’t get them anywhere outside her house. It’s like a combination of the IKEA warehouse, someone’s Polly Pocket collection, and a designer boutique.

Even someone with no interest in clothes would cry upon seeing such a glorious closet, whether from joy, respect, admiration, embarrassment, or loss of hope for humanity. That’s how cool it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care about clothes at all, but I’d still like a giant closet like this.
> 
> Or maybe I’d just live in an IKEA. That’d be fun.
> 
> Prompt- Closet.
> 
> Original Number- 100.
> 
> I based this off a weird animation I saw a few years ago on YouTube about a Barbie Dreamhouse. It had an excessively giant closet that the characters had to traverse as if it were a country to find one random thing.


End file.
